Kevin Gilett
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview Kevin Gilett is the second contact for the Invention System tutorial for villains. He is located at the Circulation Desk in the Library, inside the University in Cap Au Diable. __toc__ About this contact Salvage Instructor Like most instructors here at the University, Kevin Gilett scraped by his Masters in Engineering the old fashioned way. He coughed up a lot of money and paid someone else to do his work. Kevin likes to spread the knowledge in the least painful way possible. He's a real student's teacher, for the right price. Initial Contact Let me guess: Dean Yu sent you over for your first class. Missions Research Salvage in the Bookcase Briefing This class is on Salvage. Here's the answers: There are five types of Salvage, but Invention and Base are the most common. Invention Salvage is used to create a variety of items. Base Salvage can only be used to build Base Items. You can convert Invention Salvage to Base Salvage. You can still acquire Invention Salvage while in Supergroup mode. There are different Rarities of Salvage: Common, Uncommon, and Rare. The color of the name and the information listed in the Information Bar will tell you exactly how common (or rare) your Salvage is. Are you with me so far? Why do I ask? I don't really care. You have an entire inventory dedicated to Salvage. The amount of Salvage pieces that you can carry is limited at first, but as you increase in Threat Level, that will grow somewhat. Invention Salvage counts towards filling up your inventory, but Base Salvage does not. Vaults located in Pocket D and around the Rogue Isles will only hold Invention Salvage. If you have a Base Storage Object, it will only hold Base Salvage. You can sell your Salvage to any store in the Rogue Isles. You can't buy it, though. Sorry. Them's the breaks. Since I get paid to make you do stuff, go search the stacks on Salvage. Like I haven't already told you everything already, search them anyway so I can say I taught you something. They're right over there. Come back when you're done. It's the short stack to my right, your left. Your OTHER left. Off you go now. Mission Objective * Research Salvage You find the required reading materials among the volumes in the bookcase. Debriefing Well, it took you long enough. Did you get lost? No excuses, just give me what you have. Hm. Okay, it's not stunning but it'll do. You're not done yet, though. Since this class is on Salvage, get yourself over to the campus supply room and pick me up some. Here's the list of Salvage I need. Move fast and impress me. Mission Objective You hear something. This could be fun. * Retrieve Salvage * Recover Salvage Container You get through the Council to retrieve the supplies for Gilett's class. Debriefing Could that possibly have thank you ANY longer? What happened? Whatever. You're a villain. Like you've never seen a break-in before. I hope you did what was necessary to get my Salvage. You did? Good. There's some hope for you after all. I'm sending this Salvage to O'Reilly, you're going to need it later on in your coursework. You passed. Barely. But here at the university, that's good enough. Move on to the next course now. New contact The next class is on Recipes taught by: Charles Ball Recipes are the backbone of the Invention system. Without Salvage and Recipes, there is no system. This course is designed to give you an overview of what types of Recipes can be found (or bought), rarities, and what is required to use them. Charles Ball is located in the Library. Category:Invention Contacts